My invention relates to wide-mouth containers and lockable lids for use therewith such as might be employed in trash cans, paint cans or other similar wide-mouthed containers. In particular, the invention relates to an improved latching arrangement to be used in connection with containers made from plastic or the like in which the container sidewall is flexible and resilient. For example, trash cans usually are fabricated from metal or plastic and have no lid latch. It is not uncommon for trash cans to be overturned by animals or other means. Where the lid is not securely latched to the container overturning of the trash can often results in separation of the lid and spilling of the contents with resulting unsightliness and inconvenience. In addition, where there is no means to securely latch the lid to the container it is not uncommon for the lid and container to become separated and the lid lost which results in further inconvenience.
Efforts have been made to provide trash cans with lid latches and, while they are more effective than a lid having no latch at all, they still present some difficulties in that they do release sometimes when overturned. It is believed that the less than desirable results obtained from such currently employed latches results at least in part from the commercial necessity that the latch be manufactured at minimal expense which, thus far, has resulted in compromising the effectiveness of the latch so that it may be inexpensively manufactured. It is believed that there is a need for a more effective yet inexpensively manufacturable latch.
By way of further example of difficulties encountered with wide-mouthed containers and lids, cans in which paint or adhesive may be packaged typically employ a tight fitting lid having a bead whch engages firmly a peripheral channel formed at the container mouth. After some of the contents of the paint or adhesive can has been used, the bead, almost invariably, becomes filled with paint or adhesive. When reclosing the container the material in the channel may preclude complete closing of the cover which exposes the remaining material in the can to the air, resulting in a very short shelf life for the remaining unused material. This problem may be particularly acute with regard to adhesives which can harden quite rapidly. While it would be desirable to provide such containers with a latch to securely close the cover on the container, it is believed that the added cost for such a latch has been generally prohibitive.
It is a primary object of my invention to provide an improved and inexpensive latching arrangement for a wide-mouthed container and lid which avoids the foregoing and other difficulties.